Ma Pomme
by KeeRah
Summary: Summary : Ringo, a dead girl who's soul was placed in one of the creations by Dmitri Yuriev, was killed by an infected URTV as rumors say. The Realian who holds the soul of the dead girl experiences memories of her in her past life.


**Ma Pomme (a Xenosaga Fanfic)**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_I do not own the Xenosaga Series and if I did… I'd put my own OC character in it. :D_

_**Summary **_**: **_Ringo, a dead girl who's soul was placed in one of the creations by Dmitri Yuriev, was killed by an infected URTV as rumors say. The Realian who holds the soul of the dead girl experiences memories of her in her past life. _

_

* * *

_"Let me outta here!" I screeched at the U-Tic guards and banged the metal door. "I'm telling you, I don't have the Y-Data!"

"Shut up Realian. We're just following orders," The first guard told me flatly. "Why don't you tell it to Margulis."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and slumped to the floor. "Just so you know, I'm stronger than you!" I yelled back.

"In your dreams Realian," the second guard threw his head back and laughed, but not until he hit his head on the metal bars. "Ow, next time Bob, tell me not to throw my head back and laugh, ever again."

I snickered and the stared at the gun nearby. I don't think there are bullets in that.

"Yeah sure Regil, make sure I don't forget." The first guard laughed and threw his head back just like that other guard. Just how stupid are they?

I reached for the gun and checked for bullets, damn, no bullets. Well, at least I could use the stick.

"Come on Bob, its lunchtime." The second guard told the other guard.

"No one will guard the Realian." The first guard shot back at the other.

"Up too you Bob, I did hear your tummy grumble. Besides, the Realian can't get out, high quality metal." The second guard tapped my cell door.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." Both guards left their post, leaving me behind with a broken gun.

No guards, my chance to escape.

Good thing I kept a grenade in my hairclip. Just so you know, I have a huge "bomb-free" clip.

I readied the bomb, moved back, and threw it at the door. Alarms wailed, and red lights flashed. I knew I had to get out of here, and _fast_.

* * *

"Margulis, we had a deal."

The scene focused on a short brunette girl with hands on her hips, and was talking to a tall old man with dark pink hair and a scar lashed upon his face.

"Well Jamie, daughter of Mackenzie Baker. I believe the deal was off yesterday." The old man told her calmly.

"Since when?" Jamie yelled at him. "I don't remember calling off the deal Margulis. I asked you to bring me the Realian with Y-Data. Didn't I?"

"Things have changed Jamie, _I_ called it off." Margulis raised his voice a bit. "I need the Realian."

"Ohoho, wait till I tell my dad. He'll set the deal on, _again._" Jamie pointed her finger at him and waved it around.

"I'm afraid that won't happen," Margulis grinned at her. "Guards! Seize her; take her back to her ship."

The U-Tic soldiers grabbed Jamie by the arms and dragged her to the exit. "Wait till I get back Margulis! And I will!" she screamed at him, waving her fist at him. "Just you wait!"

The soldiers threw her out of the base and went back to their posts.

"Mistress Jamie?" An old man in a suit gestured towards her. "How was the deal?"

"Not so good Bruce… He—called it off." She sighed and scrambled up to her feet. "I guess B-Inc will fail without the Y-Data…"

* * *

I ran to the exit, my palms sweating and 5 guards chasing after me. I mean, won't these guys ever give up?

"Hurry! The Realian's getting away!" One of the guards behind me told the others.

Just until I reached the outer shell, the guards stopped chasing me. Guess they can't breathe. I looked to my right and grinned, there's a blue starship docked there, I have to get in there.

I climbed down and hopped onto the ship and slowly crawled down to the opening. I glanced to my sides and wiped my forehead. Whew.

"Jamie! You forgot your handkerchief!" An old man's voice echoed through the walls.

"Just leave it Bruce. I don't need it, plus, that Margulis stepped on it. Ew." Another voice echoed.

I held my breath as two figures passed by me, after they entered the ship, I followed. I ended up being in the Hangar.

I settled near the ES's and closed my eyes.

"_Saku, Is this safe?"I poked Sakura. "Daddy will get mad." _

"_Don't worry Ringo, it'll be fine," Sakura assured me. "It's my subconscious domain. Remember?"_

"_Yes, I know. But, won't it affect you?" I stared at her a she dug a hole on the soil. "I'm scared… Daddy said you're gonna die. I don't want you to go away!" I grabbed her dress and soaked my tears in it. _

"_Little Ringo, I know Rubedo will take care of you," Sakura looked at me with her grey eyes and smiled as she hugged me in her warmth. "I'll always love you."_

"_But—"_

I awoke, rubbing my eyes and blinking. Who—was that? Sakura, as I said in my dream. But how did I know—who was I? And who was—Rubedo?

Ever since I was kidnapped by U-Tic, these memories started showing up whenever I closed my eyes. I don't remember having crystal blue eyes. Well, yes, that me out there had red hair, and I do now. But, I have green eyes, and me back then—had blue eyes.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**_AN : Sorry if the description of the place wasn't very descriptive. For those who have played or watched Xenosaga I, you can imagine the U-Tic Base, where MOMO was kept in. Then Ziggy rescued her and stuff… So yeah, imagine that place in the first Chapter. For those who haven't played it… Well, I'm very sorry and yeah… So, read on! :D_**


End file.
